The development of a routine screening analysis for myoglobin in blood, myoglobinemia, is proposed. Myoglobinemia is currently pictured as the first serum indicator of myocardial infarction and is possibly of more diagnostic utility than the isoenzyme of creating phosphokinase or lactate dehydrogenase analyses. The latter two serum indicators don't appear in blood until 24 hours after hospital admission of a patient diagnosed to have had a myocardial infarction. The proposed research involves the use of a surface modified gold minigrid electrode which was recently discovered in the author's laboratory. Gold minigrid electrodes which have been electrochemically modified with 1,1'-dimethyl-4,4'-dipyridinium dichloride (methyl viologen, MV) exhibit quasi-reversible rates of heterogeneous electron transfer with myoglobin. In the absence of the surface modification pristine gold minigrid electrodes are of no use in electrochemical analyses of myoglobin and exhibit highly irreversible rates of heterogeneous electron transfer. The surface modified gold minigrid electrode will be incorporated in an amperometric detector for myoglobinemia analysis after separation of myoglobin from the other constituents of serum by high performance liquid chromatography. This type of amperometric detector has been coupled to high performance liquid chromatography in the analysis of a variety of biologically significant compounds which exhibit at least quasi-reversible rates of electron transfer with electrodes. The use of the surface modified gold minigrid electrode in such an amperometric detector should provide sensitivity and the high performance liquid chromatography should provide the selectivity. The proposed analysis would be amenable to routine technician level analysis. The characterization of the physical and chemical nature of the surface modification is also proposed.